


This One Goes Out to The One I Love

by halfwit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Jealous Castiel, M/M, Musician Dean, Oblivious Castiel, One Shot, Talent Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwit/pseuds/halfwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak has had a crush on his best friend forever. When Dean starts spending more time with Anna Milton, Castiel worries he has lost his chance. However, an invitation to the high school musical might change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One Goes Out to The One I Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a longer story that is full of angst and sick Dean. I think this just popped into my head to give me something a little bit lighter to think about.
> 
> I love to have story titles taken from song titles. The title of the story comes from the song of the same name by R.E.M.

Things were not going well for Castiel Novak. He had a crush on his best friend, Dean Winchester, forever; but, he had gotten really good at hiding it. Now however, it was getting more difficult since Dean seemed to have found a girlfriend.

For the past several weeks, Dean had been hanging around more with Anna Milton. Castiel had seen the two of them huddled together in the library and the music room, heads leaning close together and whispering to each other. As soon as they became aware of Castiel’s presence, the two of them would jump apart and immediately stop talking. Castiel figured it was because Dean didn’t want to hurt his friend’s feelings.

The worst part was even though Castiel was sad for himself, he had to admit that Anna and Dean looked stunning together. Her fiery red hair and pale skin were a perfect contrast to Dean’s honey brown hair and tanned skin. Castiel knew he should just be happy that his friend found someone, it wasn’t like Castiel ever had a chance, and everyone knew that Dean Winchester was straight. That didn’t mean it was any less painful to see Dean and Anna together. He always had wondered why his handsome and charming best friend never had a girlfriend before, but the fact that Dean remained single gave Castiel hope. Now that last vestige had been taken away from him, and instead of being happy he was miserable.

Dean and Castiel always hung out after school to watch movies, play video games, and to do homework. It was a tradition they had since sixth grade, and one that Castiel cherished, even though they were seniors. Never in all their years of friendship had they missed a day.

“Heya Cas,” Dean greeted his friend after last period.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel replied with a grin. “What are our plans for today?”

“Yeah, about that,” Dean said, rubbing his hand behind his neck, a nervous gesture he developed years ago. “Would it be okay if we didn’t get together today?”

Castiel’s heart sank. He knew when Dean got a girlfriend that he would no longer have the position of most important person in Dean’s life, but this rejection still stung.

“Of course, Dean,” Castiel said, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. “I’m sure you have better things to do than spend time with me.”

“Naw, Cas, man, it isn’t like that,” Dean tried to explain, it looked like panic filled his moss-green eyes. “I just have to meet up with Anna to finish something. I swear I wouldn’t ditch you if it wasn’t important.”

“What are you working on?” Castiel asked, a frown marring his forehead. He hadn’t realized they were working on something together, Dean never mentioned a project and it wasn’t like his best friend to keep secrets.

“Just something,” Dean evaded. “I really can’t say until it is done.”

“I understand,” Castiel said, feeling even worse than before. How far had their relationship deteriorated in such a short time that Dean wouldn’t share with him what he was doing?

“Promise me something,” Dean asked, earnestly – more earnestly than Castiel had heard in a long time.

“Of course, Dean, what is it?”

“I want you to come to the Talent Show tomorrow night.”

“Why?”

“Just promise me that you will come,” Dean seemed nervous, which was completely out of character for the green-eyed boy.

“Yes, I’ll be there.”

“Great!” Dean said, excitement and nervousness both evident in his voice. “See ya then, Cas.”

“Goodbye, Dean.”

*****

The day of the Talent Show, Castiel didn’t see Dean at all. He looked for his friend, but Dean wasn’t in any of the usual spots. It was almost like he was avoiding Castiel.

It was almost the end of the day, and Castiel was wondering what was going on. It was only then that he caught sight of Anna and Dean. They were talking about something, but Castiel couldn’t tell what. Then, just as Castiel was about to approach Dean, the other boy pulled Anna into a tight hug. Castiel felt as though all the air had just been punched out of his lungs. He knew Anna and Dean were together, but to see the physical affection between the two of them made something sick twist and furl inside the darker-haired teen’s stomach. He turned and ran away before Dean or Anna could see him.

Dean text Castiel about an hour before the Talent Show was supposed to start to make sure he still was coming. Castiel didn’t want to respond; he wanted to stay at home and sulk, maybe eat that pint of Ben & Jerry’s Half Baked he had stashed in the freezer for just such a moment.

<< _C’mon man, you promised you be here._

_< < It’s important that you’re here._

_< < I really need to tell you something._

Castiel didn’t respond to any of the texts, but his sense loyalty and friendship to Dean convinced him to get over his feelings and get over to the school. He didn’t know what was so important about the Talent Show, but for some reason Dean wanted him there, so he would be there. Castiel knew that Dean played piano and guitar, but he never had known Dean to do either in public. Dean usually was very shy about sharing his talents, except around his closest friends and family.

The auditorium already was packed when Castiel got there. He scanned the crowd to find an empty seat. Toward the front, he saw Dean’s younger brother, Sam, and Dean’s parents. There were no seats available around them. In fact, the only available seat he could see was next to Anna. He was going to leave the auditorium and text Dean he hadn’t been feeling well and couldn’t make it. Just as he was turning to leave, Anna turned around and caught his eyes.

“Castiel,” she called and waved enthusiastically, “over here. I saved you a seat.”

Knowing there was no way to back out of this, Castiel moved forward and sat next to his best friend’s girlfriend, mumbling a reluctant “thank you.”

“Dean will be so happy you are here,” she gushed. “I know it is important to him.”

Castiel could only nod numbly. He hated that Anna knew something about Dean that he didn’t. He also hated he felt this jealous and possessive over Dean. Dean was his own person, they weren’t in a relationship, even if Castiel wished they were.

The Talent Show started soon after. After sitting through about ten different acts of varying skill, the emcee announced that Dean was coming out next.

When Dean took the stage, Castiel couldn’t contain the gasp that came from him. Dean always looked handsome, but tonight he looked sinfully gorgeous. His light brown hair was lightly spiked in the front; he was wearing a dark green Henley, and black skinny jeans. He came to center stage clutching his guitar like a safety net.

“Hi,” he said somewhat unsteadily. “I am going to sing a song for you tonight that I wrote for the person I love most, and I hope they feel the same about me. So, yeah, here goes.”

Castiel felt the bile rise in his throat. How dare Dean Winchester do this to him! How could Dean be so blind as to not know how Castiel felt about him? It was bad enough that Dean and Anna were dating, but now Dean specifically wanted Castiel to sit and listen to a love song that he had written for Anna? That was too much. He had to get out of the auditorium before he embarrassed himself.

“I have to go,” he mumbled to Anna, trying to get past her.

“Wait, Castiel,” she said, softly but firmly. “Just listen to the song. He’s worked so hard on it, I think you should hear it.”

Dean had already let Anna hear the song? Why had he already let her hear the song he had written? Did he just want to make a public declaration of his love? This wasn’t making any sense.

As he was puzzling over what Dean was doing, beautiful notes started pouring from the guitar on stage. The melody was heartfelt and absolutely lovely, it sounded like heaven to Castiel. It made tears prickle at the corner of his eyes that this perfect sounding song was written for someone other than him. Then, Dean’s warm, rich baritone voice started to join the guitar.

_I’ve been lost since the first time I saw you;_

_Never realized how fast I could fall;_

_Afraid to admit it, scared my feelings aren’t returned;_

_Each time, I try tell you, I lose the courage that I find_

_Because, when I gaze into your eyes,_

_My thoughts get paralyzed;_

_I lose myself and stare into your soul;_

_Waves of longing crash around me and I can’t verbalize;_

_Just how much I need you,_

_How far I have fallen,_

_How fast my heart was lost, by gazing in your eyes._

Castiel felt a buzzing in his ears. He couldn't focus on the song that Dean was singing. He knew it was beautiful, and it was obvious that Dean had put his heart and soul into the words and music. It was the type of song anyone could dream about someone writing for them. As he sat there, he wished the song could be over so he could leave. 

"Just listen to what he is saying," Anna whispered into his ear, bringing his focus back to the moment.

He tried to push down the jealousy rising in his stomach and tune his attention back to his friend. Castiel could do this, he could be supportive of his friend.

_You have my love forever, even though you could do better,_

_I hope you come to realize,_

_I could spend the rest of my days, lost in your gaze,_

_My angel and my all, I want you forever and always,_

_I love you, to the end of my days…my only Castiel._

Castiel blinked several times. Wait? What? The song was about him? He tried to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Maybe he had crashed his motorcycle on the way over here and he was in a hospital? Nope, the pinch hurt.

“He asked for my help as he was writing it,” Anna explained, seeing the warring emotions passing across the other boy’s face. “He was afraid to come out and tell you, so he thought a grand gesture would be better.”

“I don’t understand,” Castiel said.

“Oh my God,” Anna said, exasperated. “You both are hopeless. He loves you, you obviously love him, go get ‘em tiger.”

The applause for Dean’s song were fading as Castiel stumbled out of his seat. He worked his way back stage where he found Dean putting his guitar back in its case.

“Hello, Dean,” he said to his friend.

“Heya, Cas,” Dean smiled nervously. “What did you think?”

Castiel didn’t even think, he just walked forward and crashed his lips to Dean’s. The kiss was messy and uncoordinated, but it was the best first kiss either of them could have wished for.

“I loved the song, Dean,” Castiel said, somewhat breathless from the kiss.

“I love you, Castiel Novak,” Dean said, big dopey grin on his face.

“And I love you, Dean Winchester.”

“Do you wanna get out of here for some pie?”

A big smile split Castiel’s face as he nodded. As they talked and held hands at the local diner, Castiel had to admit it was the best sliceof pie he had ever had in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> The song that Dean sings to Castiel is actually what prompted me to write this story. A few days ago the lyrics to the song just started to materialize in my head and I knew I had to write this story. I haven't written lyrics for a song in a long time, so I am definitely a little rusty. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! (That is my shameless plug for kudos, comments, etc.).


End file.
